<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you look so perfect standing there in your burger lord uniform by kirispence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623348">you look so perfect standing there in your burger lord uniform</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirispence/pseuds/kirispence'>kirispence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Wholesome, hc that beelzebub loves to tell stories, i’m such a hoe for beel, little bit of angst but not noticeable, lucifer and mammon mentioned, quick little oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirispence/pseuds/kirispence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re hungry and you decide to visit burger lord and you find beelzebub working there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you look so perfect standing there in your burger lord uniform</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for the non capitalization,,, this was a quick oneshot i typed up :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>god, you were hungry. so hungry that during your potions test, your stomach let out a loud grumble, grabbing the attention of almost every student, laughter traveling between them. the teacher didn’t seem so amused. you left the classroom with the teachers glare burning at the back of your neck. the next time you walked into potions you were going to be a laughingstock, great, just great. but you had another important matter to fix;your hunger. leaving class,you brushed passed mammon who seemed offended at you not greeting the worthy demon he was. “ay, human! no hello my sweet, lovely mammon! i missed you so much? none of that?!” </p>
<p>“i cant really talk right now-shoo demon!” quickly shutting him off you continued to run through the courtyard and down the stairs of the school. you just prayed that lucifer wouldn’t catch you wandering school grounds after class. you could already imagine his scarlet eyes glaring down at you in disappointment. whatever. looking both ways before crossing the street you walked into ‘Burger Lord’, the only restaurant in devildom that served human fast food. when you first arrived at devildom, burger lord was your sanctuary. when all the demons seemed like a piece of a shit to you, there was a whopper with a side of fries to cheer you up. when you first walked in the smell of grease greeted you and you couldn’t help but feel at home. your skirt swayed as you made your way to the counter, noticing the employee had his back facing you, his messy orange hair stuffed in an employees hat with the logo ‘burger lord.’ </p>
<p>“i’ll be with you in a minute..” he mumbled and you couldn’t help but notice his voice sounded familiar. more so you were curious on what the hell he was doing. there was a lot of shuffling and crumpled burger wraps. was this guy eating burgers? finally, he turned around. “welcome to burger lord, home of the burger lord, can i get your order?” it was beelzebub. </p>
<p>he never looked so cute in that gosh darn uniform of his. </p>
<p>“beel..?!” </p>
<p>“y/n? since when do you go to burger lord?” there was a hint of amusement to his voice as he smiled softly. beelzebub has always taken a liking to you which was something you couldn’t help but appreciate. aside from his horrible eating habits, he was the nicest of all the seven brothers. in your opinion at least. </p>
<p>you tucked your hair behind your ear and chuckled, “ive been going for a while now...when i first arrived to devildom actually.” he seemed surprised at the new information but didn’t question you further. “but, since when do you work? i thought all you did was just slouch around.” </p>
<p>he couldn’t help but laugh. “i’m not like that lazy bum mammon! you know me better that, y/n. but,there is a reason i’m here..” he adjusted his hair and looked to the left, then the right as if he were about to tell you a secret. “two weeks ago, i kinda ate lucifers dessert. i mean! in my defense i didn’t know he was saving it! you just can’t leave a nice slice of chocolate cake and not expect me to eat it, right? apparently not to lucifer. he forced me to get a job here at burger lord so i don’t raid the fridge every so often..” </p>
<p>“i can tell you’re raiding burger lords fridge instead..” you leaned forward, looking over beelzebubs shoulder and noticed the floor was littered with crumpled burger wrappers. beelzebub even had a smear of ketchup on his cheek. “you’ve even made a whole mess of yourself!” you smiled, wiping the small smear with your thumb. the demon seemed surprised but returned the smile. </p>
<p>“so, storytimes over, whaddya wanna order?” </p>
<p>“mm, a whopper with large fries and some fizzy soda.” instead of writing down the order beelzebub simply passed you your food with a devilish smirk.</p>
<p> before you could ask what he was doing he answered your question. “shhh, it’s on the house. just promise you’ll come visit me again at work. it gets lonely sometimes.” </p>
<p>you were so visiting him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is a reference from the nick movie ‘good burger’ if you can catch it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>